The Spot
by CosmicStoryTeller
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, she's probably the most feared kunoichi at her age and Is a huge trouble maker. But after she graduates from the academy, more and more trouble appears, including many attempts at her and her teams life's. P.S Loved characters from the original will die.. Unexpectly.. Story full of romance, betrayal, humor, and death.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto.

"Haha! You fools thought you could catch me?!" Cried out Naruto to her tired Jounin pursuers.

"Damn it Naruto! Get down from there!" Huffed Jounin number one.

Naruto has been pulling pranks all around the village, she wasn't much of a outcast considering the beast she has inside of her. She had friends, Hinata, Sakura, And Ino where her closet friends and probably her only friends that aren't adults that are nice to her like Jiji and Iruka.

"Hahaha!" Naruto was enjoying this more then ever, her biggest stunt yet, painting the 3rd Hokage's face.

"Why don't we just use force on her?" One if the Jounins asked.

"You know we can't, lord 3rd gave us clear warnings not to warm her in anyway or possible form." The other Jounin responded.

"We need Iruka..." The Jounin said and the other jounin's sighed in relief that they don't have to chase Naruto anymore and won't have to embarrass them self any farther.

Iruka was working late at the academy grading worksheets In till he received the call. "Naruto... Why must you cause so much trouble." Iruka sighed to himself.

"I think he looks pretty nice don't you? I always thought I was good with makeup." Naruto explained with pride in her work.

"NARUTO GET DOWN FROM THERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" shouted Iruka, he'd seem to be the only one to stop Naruto from doing her destructive schemes.

"O no.. Iruka's here, I can't be kicked out from the Academy, not now." Naruto said to herself.

Naruto tried to escape in till Iruka said, "Not so fast Naruto, I said get down, not run away, because your gonna fix this mess from bottom to top, and your gonna like it!" demanded Iruka.

"You sound like a rapist Iruka." Naruto responded, smirking at her comeback.

"NARUTO!" Shouted Iruka, as he crossed his arms.

"Ok, ok, I'll clean this up." Naruto said trying not to get into more trouble then she needs to.

"Also, no clones..." smirked Iruka, making Naruto sigh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto has been working at this for 2 hours, she should have gotten easy to wash paint, she was thinking the cleaning people where going to try and clean it.

Naruto was cranky, and was not in the mood for a smart crack from Iruka right now and just wanted to get home.

"Naruto.. Why would you desecrate lord 4th's face? You know he's the most important man to the Leaf right?" Asked Iruka.

"Of course I know Sensei, I'm not an idiot. And I did it to show what the first and greatest female Hokage the Leaf is ever going to see can do! Believe it sensei!" Smirked Naruto rubbing his nose.

"Haha, well that still doesn't get you off the hook, but for now how about some ramen? On me." Iruka said with a warming smilie.

"Really? Your the best Iruka Sensei!" Responded Naruto in with a warming smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was some good ramen!" Naruto Cheered in her usual goofy smile.

"Yea, well I better get going, I still have to grade papers at the academy, cya, tomorrow I want you back on that mountain to finish what you have done." Iruka ended on that note while disappearing in puff of smoke.

"Hmm, well I haven't done my daily sparing yet. Cya later Akuma and Ichiruku!" Said Naruto waving to the people who run Ichiruku, as they wave back. She got her things and headed to her favorite spot to train.

As she was heading her way she heard a familiar voice, "NARUTO! Your not going anywhere in till you get what you deserve for shaving Akamaru's fur almost completely off!" Cried out Kiba in anger.

"I think he looks cute with the shave, but Im guessing you want some good old fashion Naruto beat down? I need some payback on you for cutting out all the sheets in my study books anyways!" Naruto responded.

"Ha, that was one of my best pranks, you know-" Laughed Kiba in till interrupted by Naruto, she grabbed one of the school books from her backpack and gave all her might at throwing it at his head. Probably the dirtiest sucker punch ever...

When heavy book came in contact with Kiba head, it knocked him out, leaving a red sore on his forehead.

"Men... Always so dramatic." Sighed Naruto walking away from the grounded Kiba as if it was a crime scene she has committed.

Her favorite training spot was the forest, not to far but there, no one would interrupt her and it was basically the environment a ninja would be in.

When she has arrived, she was shocked to see her ache rival Sasuke there, training right on top of her private training spot.

She always hated him because he gotten Ino and Sakura to fight and go head over heels from him, and she sees how Hinata looks at him to, and now the guy has come onto her turf? That made her angry, so angry she decided to confront him.

Naruto POV:

I growled to myself, viewing the scenes as if it was devilish. The poser is getting it now! "HEY SASGAY, GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE YOU PUNK!" I screamed in anger to my foe.

Sasuke took one look at me then he turned back and said, "Hn".

I was so angry that the ponytails on my head would be producing steam. So I decided to get him out the hard way.

I grabbed a Kunai package and set it on to my waist. "Ok, mr. Hotshot, lets see if you can dodge this!" I laughed to myself while placing a special explosive pack on my kunai.

Sasuke's POV:

I've been training the whole afternoon, I could see what the idiot has done to the 3rd's face on the Hokage Mountain from here. I use to train close to that mountain since it had a good space, so technically, that was my secret spot. But since that dupe has ruined it, this is just a little payback.

She actually thinks her spot is secret to, what a loser, she's probably still cleaning up the mountain by now so I could return to my rightful spot.

Suddenly I heard a familiar voice from behind, "HEY SASGAY, GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE YOU PUNK!" Screamed Naruto in anger.

"Hn" I responded, knowing that I'm getting my revenge.

Ha, it seems it's 24 Sasuke, 21 Naruto, that idiot thinks she can beat me? I shouldn't be turning this into a game but winning is all I do.

And when a Winn-

Suddenly a kunai landed right on the log next to me with a clear explosive tag. "What the?" I said before I knew I had to get out of there quick, I can't kill Itachi if I've broken all the bones in my body.

I jumped quickly and the explosion tag has set off, it pushed me a few yards backwards causing me to land on the ground not to far from where Naruto was standing laughing at what has just happened.

"Are you crazy!? Why would you do that?" I asked.

"Don't get mad Sasgay, once I beat you to the centimeter of your life you'll know not to mess with me!" Responded Naruto putting up her fighting stance.

"Your going to regret this." I responded angrily putting up my fighting stance.


	2. Chapter 2

"Fire Style: FireBall Justu!" : When a Justu is being performed.

'Interesting' : Thoughts

"Hey Naruto": Speaking

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Sasuke was having a 5 second stand off, Sasuke toke a small breath, closed his eyes then leaped from his current spot.

He was so fast, Naruto couldn't keep her eyes on him, he was obviously trying to confuse her by jumping from one spot from the other, then from Naruto's left, she felt a small glaze on her left face. Which turned out to be a huge impacted force that yanked her from her spot.

While she was in mid air she could see a blue fade that was unmistakably Sasuke waiting for her to fly right into him, and he was. He kicked her right back to the spot she already was and she started sliding on the ground feeling major amounts of pain, going from her psychical pain to the pride pain.

"Ugh, how.. How did you-?" Asked Naruto in till Naruto turned over onto her back then say Sasuke doing hand signs in front of her, which was unmistakably the Fire Style: FireBall Justu technique, Naruto actually has been doing her studying. She was devoted to show men that they aren't the ones that rule the Leaf, and because of the devoting she has picked up a few moves of her own. The Shadow Clone Justu. "Fire Style: FireBall Justu!" Performed Sasuke in a attempt to catch Naruto in a furious blast.

"Shadow Clone Justu! Barricade!" Performed Naruto which cause 8 clones to shield Naruto from the fire blast produced by the Uchiha foe she's facing off with.

All 8 clones dispersed by the contact from the Fireball Justu, but there was no Naruto, no real Naruto.

'Solid Clones? Impressive.. But where is the real one..' Going through Sasuke's thoughts in till Naruto catches him surprise, "Hey Sasgay!" Followed with matching punch to Sasuke left side of his face. Making him fly to his left, and another one of Naruto's clones was waiting for him on the other side, kicking him back to the exact spot he was.

"Hehehe" giggled Naruto.

"Sasuke? Naruto!? What's going on here!?" A shocked Ino said who was obviously racing Sakura here since they were both here huffing.

That made both Naruto and Sasuke look over their shoulders at them.

"Uh, nothing.." Responded Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino's POV:

"Hey Ino-pig, I heard Sasuke was training at Forest's Point. This is my chance to win his heart!" Sakura said with her hands on her heart.

"Not if I get there first!.. Wait isn't that where Naruto trains?" I responded with worry.

"Yea.. It is.. Do you think?... That they-" asked Sakura in till I couldn't hear no more.

"Impossible! But.. Well it could happen.. I GOT TO GET THERE!" I answered. I'm not losing my sweetheart to Naruto!

Sakura perked up, "Im not letting you get there before I do!" And with that we both raced off destroying anything that got In our way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"NO! This can't be true... You stole my Sasuke Naruto!" Said Ino. Getting ready to cry.

"No Ino.. I wasn't.. We was just." Responded Naruto.

Sakura was on her knees crying, 'Kami, Sasgay isn't that good..' Naruto said to herself.

"Calm down we were just fighting, Sasuke tried to steal my spot!" Explained Naruto, defending herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That whole deal yesterday ruined Naruto's friendship with Sakura and Ino, she's considered a rival now, she was late for class, and she hated it when she was late. She would have to hunt for a free seat, and scaring someone away wasn't go to, and she couldn't set next to Ino or Sakura, and Hinata is out sick.

The only free seat was next to Sasuke..

She sat next to him and buried her head in her arms on the desk. "NARUTO! HOW DARE YOU SET NEXT TO OUR SASUKE!" Shouted Sakura along with the other girls in the class that didn't have the courage to set next to the all mighty Sasuke.

"Arghh what's so good about you anyways!?" Said Naruto leaning her face close into Sasuke's.

"Get your face outta mines before I make you idiot." Responded Sasuke with an angry expression.

They had a strong face off in till another angry Kiba decided to get his revenge. He got up and purposely pushed Naruto, he didn't see Sasuke there, but it made it even better.

Naruto's lips smashed into's Sasuke's, Sasuke blushed furiously, and Naruto pushed away quickly.

Ino and Sakura and all the girls where speechless. And Naruto never knew but almost all the guys except Kiba thought Naruto was pretty hot as well. The guys and the girls where most likely now furious.

Naruto punched Sasuke across the room, "KIBA!" Shouted Naruto ready to get her own revenge. 'What just happened..' Said Sasuke in his own mind.


	3. Chapter 3

"Arghh, WHY DO YOU TASTE SO BAD!" Shouted Naruto spitting out the spit Sasuke left in her mouth as if it was poisoned food.

"SASUKE DOES NOT TASTE BAD YOU ATTENTION FREAK, STOP RUBBING IT IN!" Growled the fan girls, although Ino and Sakura was not shouting at Naruto for what she has committed. They dreamed about being Sasuke's first kiss, but now it's all down the drain..

Their friendship was differently over, Ino gave Sakura the same look Sakura gave her. They understood exactly what that look meant.. Revenge. It was going to be a 3 way war between the 3 ex friends now. One so big, it could literally rip Sasuke apart.

Although besides the girls, the guys where surprising good sports, maybe it was because they knew Sasuke would rip them apart all at once or they where punishing him by letting him stay with the abusive blonde.

The fan girls where getting angrier by the minute, and Sasuke was still on the floor by Naruto's huge punch, disappointed with himself for what has happened.

"GET OVER HERE NARUTO!" Shouted the fan girls in an attempt to attack Naruto but Naruto knew better.

"OK,you wanna fight!? I NEED TO BLOW SOME STEAM AND YOU POSERS ARE THE PERFECT TARGET!" Laughed Naruto in a evil laughed that made all the fan girls second thought third attack.

"**Shadow Clone Justu!" **Performed Naruto summoning more clones then their where girls. All the girls screamed in terror as the fan girls where terrorized.

"SASUKE SAVE ME!" All the girls shouted trying to get there knight In shining armor to carry them away, but Sasuke was still traumatized.

Iruka walked in to a class with a Sasuke in the corner grimed looking terrorized with himself, clones attacking the girls, boys with their heads on the table, Sakura and Ino plotting evilly away from each other, and a laughing Kiba, proud with himself in till a clone grabbed him to saying, "I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT YOU YET!" And then putting a full blown beat down on him.

Iruka sighed then said to himself "Naruto.. What did you do this time.."


	4. Chapter 4

"OK EVERYONE! STOP YOUR DOINGS AND GET BACK TO YOUR SEATS OR YOU ALL HAVE A EXTRA EXAM." Iruka shouted at the top of his lungs.

Everyone stopped what they where doing, and Naruto immediately dispersed her clones. Sasuke slugged back to his seat and he looked the opposite way of Naruto with his hand on his chin, Naruto did the exact thing.

"Pervert.." Spat out Naruto to her foe.

"You kissed me first, fan girl." Replied Sasuke with an impacting comeback. He knew she hated the fan girls from the very beginning. She'd rather be out there being disrespected then being a Fangirl, if she could choose.

Naruto turned her head back at her rival, "What did you say punk?!" Replied an angry Naruto, then the fan girls started to growl, they where being brave. They knew Naruto would destroy them without even using her real body.

Lucky for them, Naruto had no intentions to fight, because she actually tried to pass the academy, unlike the Fangirls. They think Sasuke can save them from any situation thrown at them, that might be true if Sasuke kept up what he's been doing, but Naruto believed if she was thrown at the Uchiha prince, she'd take him down along with all the Fangirls, that's just a piece of her Ninja way.

"Ok, what we are going to do is the final exam, if you students continued your fighting, you would had to do extra to get to the final exam." The class gasped, they wanted no part in a little extra credit, just bring on the Ninja stuff.

"Today you close to ninjas will have to summon 2 healthy solid clones to pass." Iruka sighed, knowing good and well he should just pass Naruto on the spot.

Naruto raised her hand and volunteered first with an iconic smirk on her face still.

"Ok Iruka Sensei get ready for your mind to be blown!" Cried out Naruto putting her hands together.

"**Shadow Clone Justu!" **Performed Naruto, and a huge puff surrounded the room.

"Huh, what?.., I don't see any clones Naruto..." Sighed Iruka, wishing at the top to his heart that he could pass her.

"Look out the window Iruka Sensei..." Replied Naruto pointing out the window.

Iruka went wide eye at what he was looking at.

Naruto's clones made a 1 layer across bridge from the school to the Hokage monument all way around Konoha back to the school.

"Wha? How? What is this?" Asked Iruka looking shocked at how much this genin can do.

"It's a crown for Konoha! A princess one through, I can't make enough for those big king ones. This crown well be mine one day! But smaller and not made of clones. Believe it!" Cried out Naruto out the window.

"I don't think Hokage's get crowns.. They get these special robes though. Well I guess you pass." Laughed Iruka rubbing the back of his head.

"NEXT!" Shouted Iruka signaling the next one up, "if you don't volunteer, ill volunteer you for you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day after that, also Hinata showed up late, and passed as well.

Iruka looked down on a clipboard then said, "Ok we have the students that passed, time to name some teams. Team 1, *Skipping* Team 7, instructed by Kakashi, Naruto Uzmaki, Kiba Inuzuka"

"WHAT? I GOTTA BE WITH HER/HIM." Both Naruto and Kiba shouted pointing at each other. But then slamming there face into their desk, because of their bad luck.

But then Iruka announced this.. "And Sasuke Uchiha."

"WHAT?" Naruto and the Fangirls shouted. Even Sasuke slammed his head on the table, he knew Naruto would never let him live without knowing about the.. Kissing accident.

"Team 8, instructed by Kurenai, Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and Neji Hyuuga."

Hinata felt worried that she was with Neji, her cousin and the one she's been driving to be a better fighter then.

"Team 9, Instructed by Gai, Rock Lee, Sakura Haruno, and TenTen."

Lee was reeled with happiness, and had gallons of pride for this new "youthful team."

On the other hand, Sakura slammed her head straight onto the desk the same way Naruto, Kiba and Sasuke did, and like them, she stayed that way in till the team announcing was over. Ino couldn't have help but smirk at her foe.

"Team 10 instructed by Asuma, is Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimchi and Ino Yamanaka."

Ino's smirk faded, Chouji was the one that ate her favorite bag of chips when she was little, and when she wanted to get more, they went out of business and Ino swore to never forgive him for that, that happened so long ago. And Shikamura.. She thought he was pretty wired with the not talking, laid back style he is. And with those thoughts going through her head she to, slammed her head on to the desk as well.

Iruka smiled then said, "Congratulations students, I hope you guys get along just great with your teams!"


	5. Chapter 4 and a Half

This is officially the worst team ever created in ninja history...

Everyone and their teams has left the academy already with their sensei, but Team 7 was stuck there, waiting for their sensei. Has it made it worse that they are already fighting?

"Kiba! Don't you have some dog food you have to be getting to right now?!" Shouted Naruto back at Kiba.

"Well don't you have some Uchiha to be making out with!?" Kiba shouted back with an comeback.

"That's it your dead! You mutt!" Shouted an angry Naruto.

Akamaru and Sasuke where just watching on the side lines, Sasuke was in his desk with his chin leaning on his hand, while Akamaru was in front of him sitting straight up.

Akamaru turned to Sasuke and barked, "Hn" where the only things Sasuke said back.

"Ah, would you look at the Kiba, my mutt and your puppy are communicating." Naruto said while using her elbow to lean on Kiba shoulder. Kiba laughed in entertainment.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Shouted Sasuke. Naruto and Kiba where cracking up for a while in till Naruto said,

"This is getting boring." Naruto walked over to door and put an chalk eraser on top of it.

"What are you doing idiot?" Kiba said rudely.

Naruto looked at Kiba, then stuck her tongue at him.

Kiba went back to his seat with an mad look, as well as Naruto but looking satisfied at what's to come.

15 minutes later...

"Oh my.. GOD! This is TERRIBLE! WHEN THIS KAKASHI PUNK SHOWS UP, IM GOING TO BEAT THE LIVING HELL OUTTA THIS POSER!" Shouted Naruto, in angry at her boredom.

Kiba's head was on his desk, and Akamaru was sleeping on Sasuke's lap. "Calm down you dumb blonde It's only been 10 minutes.." Kiba said sleepily , about to dose off.

"15.. 15 minutes... loser." explained Sasuke.

"What?... shut up emo." A sleepy Kiba said before going to sleep completely, drooling.

Like I said, worst team created in ninja history, but little do they know.. that they will do great things in the future.


	6. Author's Note

**Ok so the next 4 chapters will be the Bell Test Saga, why this part gets its own saga is because a lot of important parts will accord in this Saga.**

**So these 4 chapters will be longer then normal, why am I telling you this? Because the stuff that happens in this 4 part Saga, will be brought up a lot in future chapters.**


	7. The Bell Test Saga Part 1

Naruto was furiously shaking Kiba who was knocked out asleep. "Come on Kiba, wake up you stinky MUTT! I need to blow some steam off on someone you punching bag! Im dieing from boredom here!" Shouted Naruto still violently shaking Kiba. "Damn it, I never knew someone that could sleep like a real life log!"

Then Naruto looked towards Sasuke, Akamaru was sleeping on Sasuke's lap while Sasuke was still waiting for his extremely late sensei. It has been 45 minutes since everyone left with their sensei. His hands where in front of his nose, and they where balled up, while his elbows where on the desk, looking extremely focused.

"Ok pervert, your lucky winner number 2!" said Naruto while pumping her fist together.

Sasuke glared at her, which made her shiver through her body, and made her blush slightly for just a split second. That made her even more angrier, that her body betrayed her completely that moment.

"If you touch me or this dog, I will shred you apart you fan girl." Replied Sasuke.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Squealed Naruto in anger, squeezing her fist together violently. Although Sasuke was to tired to reply to Naruto's rude response, and was about to dose off from boredom himself. Naruto never liked the Fan girls, they where loud and annoying.

Then finally the door creaked open, that interrupted Naruto and Sasuke's argument. It was a white haired man with a blue mask covering his mouth and nose, and had a ninja green flak jacket with an blue body suit underneath matching his mask and his leaf village head band was covering one of his eyes. The chalk eraser fell on his head and he stopped, probably expecting laughter.

Although, no laughter came out the students mouths, due to Naruto being the only one wide awake, and It would have been so much satisfying to her 30 minutes ago, Naruto was so furious about her late sensei that she decided to take it out on this guy. So without thinking, she acted.

"HEY BOOZO, HOW DO YOU THINK YOU COULD JUST WALK IN HERE YOU SNOW CONE." shouted Naruto, while rudely pointing her finger at the ninja.

Naruto's yelling has awoken Kiba from his nap and kept Sasuke from almost dosing off himself.

"Argh, Naruto would you keep it down? Some people are trying to get some-" protested Kiba in till he realized the guy, who Kiba thought was a janitor, since he has just awoken he didn't realize the flak jacket we was wearing, identifying that he was a ninja.

"HEY YOU! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG WE'VE BEEN IN HERE?! HOW ABOUT YOU GO GET OUR DOUCHEBAG SENSEI SO WE CAN KICK HIS ASS?!" Kiba shouted at the top of his lungs that awoken Akamaru.

"Kiba! you've awoken Akamaru, keep it down will ya?" Sasuke replied not realizing how shocking he sounded.

Naruto glared over to Sasuke and said, "Sasgay? Caring about living things? That's a shocker."

"Hn" Responded Sasuke while looking down at Akamaru and petting him softly to put him back to sleep.

Naruto looked down Sasuke, and sighed.

Sasuke never admitted it but he always had an soft spot for dogs since he was a kid, Itachi got it for him for his 5th birthday. Her name was Saya, She looked like Akamaru, except she was brown and kinda lazy, Sasuke could chuckle at the moments he and Saya had, but she was killed in the Uchiha massacre by Itachi.. so he had to stay strong and forget those memories if he's ever going to kill Itachi.

They didn't know it, but Akamaru and Sasuke was the only ones in Team 7 that could actually get along the most.

'So this is Team 7.. Hm, interesting roster.' The white haired man said to himself.

"Ok, first impressions.. I hate you all." smirked The unknown ninja in a way you could tell he was smiling by the way his eyes where.

"Uh, what kind of first impression was that... and who asked you for first impressions you Jack Frost punk!" replied Naruto extremely confused.

Sasuke knew exactly who this "guy" was, his name Kakashi Hatake was, the infamous Copy Cat ninja, copied over 1000 Justus, he could copy any of his opponents Justu due to his special Sharingan, that he has been sheltering his under his headband. His Heaven's Eye a.k.a the Sharingan is very rare and has been only in the Uchiha heritage, so he couldn't begin to wonder how he got his hands on one in the first place.

"Ok children, up to the rooftops." Kakashi said pointing upwards signaling to go up to roof.

"What gives YOU the right to tell US what to do!?" shouted Naruto.

"Because I'm the sensei." replied Kakashi.

Kiba went wide eyed and cried, "WHAT? WHERE WERE YOU THESE PAST 50 MINUTES?"

"I was on the path through a bridge of fate." responded Kakashi before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Is he serious?..." sighed Kiba.

"I hope he's a better sensei then lier..." Sighed Naruto.

"Lets just get this over with, unless you losers want to stay here." said Sasuke while walking up the stairs.

Naruto and Kiba looked at each other, then followed Sasuke up the stairs. All 3 of them found a Kakashi there, sitting there waiting for his team.

"Hey, all of you, sit down." Demanded Kakashi, pointing to where they are suppose to be sitting.

Sasuke, Naruto and Kiba sat down, and then Kakashi spoke, "Ok, here's what your gonna do, Tell me and your team mates your Name, likes, dislikes, hobbies and future goals."

"How about you go first Jack Frost, and don't give me that Ladies first crap." Naruto said, trying to act like she's in command.

"We never said you were a lady, or girl non the less." Snickered Kiba, Naruto was about to to yell at him but then Kakashi spoked.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake, What I like is none of your business, what I dislike, you'll probably never know, my hobby might never be in your eyesight, my goals, you don't care about." Kakashi responded, "So, you first blond."

"My name is Naruto Uzamaki, my friends call me Akuma, but none if you are my friends so don't ever call me that. My likes are Training, Ramen, Akamaru, Kiba's dog whose adorable, and daydreaming about being Hokage in My Spot in the woods, my dislikes are Kiba, Sasgay, you, the wait for instant ramen, and haters. My hobbies are training, and going to My Spot, and my future goal is being the first female and greatest Hokage the leaf will ever lay eyes on!"

'This one is interesting.. not afraid at saying what she thinks. And at least I didn't get stuck with one of Sasuke's fan girls, like the blonde one and that pink hair girl.' Kakashi said to himself, "Ok, you next puppy lover." Kakashi said pointing to Kiba.

"My name is Kiba Inuzuka, my likes are the Bar-B-Que place, training, Akamaru, and my clan. My dislikes are cold food at Bar-B-Que, Naruto, Sasuke and when someone crashes my training spot." Saying Kiba in till Naruto said "Aint that the truth." while looking towards Sasuke.

Kiba continued, "My hobbies, are teaching Akamaru new things, my goal is to be the head clan leader someday."

'Another interesting one.. but do they all hate each other?' said Kakashi to himself in his head. "Ok, you now Uchiha."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like nothing, I dislike everything, my hobbies, I have none, and my goal, is to kill a certain person."

Naruto and Kiba looked at Sasuke with suspense, 'Hmmm, the last Uchiha, if my guess is correct, that certain person is Itachi.' Kakashi said to himself in his thoughts.

"Ok, then, since I'm sure that dog over there is not going to say anything we are done." Kakashi said towards Akamaru, and Akamaru barked back towards him, but if you knew Kakashi, you knew he was a dog person himself, since he could summon over 5 talking dogs.

"So, we are going to do a little test." Said Kakashi.

"Test? Already?" asked Kiba.

Kakashi looked towards the forest on the roof, "Yes, since there's four of you continuing the dog, my infamous test will be changed a little.. in a interesting way."

"What kind of test is this anyways?" asked Naruto.

"A combat test, we are going to do this tomorrow at 4:30, location is over there, don't be late." replied Kakashi while pointing over to the forest in a specific spot, Naruto turned to see what location they where heading to, and she went wide eyed.

"NO! That's where MY Spot is! I refuse!" cried out Naruto.

"And there's the interesting part, if you fail or quit this test.. you will be sent back to the academy and lose your ninja status." Kakashi responded.

Team 7 went wide eyed, even Sasuke. A spot is a spot but it's not wroth losing all what she has worked so hard for.

"And.. what's this test called anyways?" Kiba asked.

Kakashi smirked, then responded, "The Bell Test."


	8. The Bell Test Saga Part 2

**19 Hours From The Bell Test**

"Kakashi? Your the last guy I was expecting to see around here." The lady behind the counter said.

'Come on Kakashi... you can do this... just ask for some flowers, and hand her the money..' Said Kakashi to himself in his mind.

Kakashi opened his mouth about to talk, but these disappointment words came out of his mouth, "Uh.. uh.. um... uh...um-"

"Look Kakashi, it's alright, it's just a flower shop, just tell me the flowers you want. The Yamanaka Flower Shop is open to everyone!" The lady said, who was Ino's mother Maka Yamanaka.

Kakashi was sweating, "I-I ill be back later." Kakashi said while running off.

Maka sighed then sadly said, "Poor Kakashi, I hope you come along soon before its to late."

"Mom... was that.. Sasuke's sensei!? What is he doing here?" Ino said coming from the shadows almost scaring her mother half to death.

"Ino honey.. he's not just Sasuke sensei, I think you should start chasing other boys, like that Kiba fella. He's such a sweet little boy." Maka replied.

"Please mother.. I'm not going to have this conversation now." Explained Ino while she walked away, which made Maka laugh and say,

"You'll kick in Ino honey, you'll kick in."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Arghh, Im one of the most powerful Jounin and I couldn't ask for a simple flower? I didn't even have to tell her who the flower was for!' Kakashi said to himself, pinching himself for punishment.

Kakashi knew he needed help.. but who? Who could possibly help Kakashi with.. girl problems. Gai was out of the question, Asuma just wouldn't fit at all.. that was all his friends. He had a bitter rivalry with the Yamanaka... he couldn't do it without help.. but who? Kakashi went wide eyed and realized who could help him with his problems... his team, Kiba, Naruto.. Sasuke. They could do exactly what he needs them to.. Man was his life sucking right now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The special Bell Test is only 19 hours away, Naruto was taking a small nap in her bedroom. She changed into her wife beater, and boxers. "Bell test huh? Ok Kakashi sensei.. ill show you how an future Hokage does things around here."

Kiba and Akamaru was at the window while Naruto had no idea he was there, "Do you always talk to yourself?" Kiba asked.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK! WHERE YOU STALKING ME!? YOU PERVERT!" Squealed Naruto in anger.

"Calm down, I just got here ponytails, I'm just here to tell you, we should train.. and me and Akamaru here been wondering if we can learn the area of.. 'The Spot' and maybe get Sasuke along the way." Kiba asked.

Naruto growled then responded, "Don't say 'The Spot' that sounds stupid... fine.. let me get dressed first through pervert."

"Alright." sighed Kiba.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Kiba along with Akamaru was walking through the streets of Konoha, while Kiba had his hands behind the back of his head. "Ok dog breath, we head to Sasuke's and then we go to my spot, but DON'T mess anything up.." Said Naruto.

"Don't worry I won't scar 'The Spot'." Kiba sighed.

"AGHH STOP CALLING IT THAT!" Yelled Naruto.

"Kiba ignored her and pointed forward, "Hey we are here!"

Sasuke's house, the only time Naruto was here was when she confronted him and fought him, and Kiba never laid his eyes in side the Uchiha's home.

Kiba knocked on the door and shouted, "HEY EMO, COME ON OUT!"

Sasuke opened the door and had a furious look, "What do you losers want?"

"Look Sasuke, we all know this Bell Test is extremely important, so Kiba had the idea to work on working together as a team.. why are you looking at me like that pervert!? ILL STAB YOU!" shouted an offended Naruto at Sasuke.

"I just never knew Tomboy Naruto could even ask for help, since your selfish and all." Sasuke replied.

"Im not selfish!" responded Naruto putting her fist in his face.

"Well Naruto.. you are kind of.. not a team first gal.." Kiba sighed.

"What is this, a sexist gang up?! Just come on Sasuke, I know you where going to come out and train anyways!" said a determined Naruto.

Sasuke sighed, "No." then Sasuke shut the door in their faces.

"Arghhh, curse his ignorance!" Kiba said while seizing his fist.

"No! This punk is coming with us if he likes it our not!" Naruto shouted.

Kiba looked at Naruto, "What are you talking about Naruto!?"

"We're taking this punk by force if we have to!" responded Naruto.

"NARUTO THAT'S KIDNAPPING!" shouted Kiba panicking.

Naruto smirked at Kiba, and nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke was reading through his scrolls, studying. Although he didn't notice 3 clone Naruto's sneaking behind him, then they all grabbed him, "GOT YA!" The clones cried out.

Naruto looked up at the Uchiha's house, "My clones probably snatched Sasuke by now.. after we get him we head off to train-" before she could finish her sentence all 3 of her clones came flying out the top window of the house.

Sasuke gently flew out the window perfectly to the ground. "OK, FINE! Ill come along on your stupid training session." Growled Sasuke.

"Haha, I knew you'd come along Sasgay!" replied Naruto.

Akamaru jumped on Sasuke's shoulder and barked.

Suddenly Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke in front of Team 7, that scared Naruto half to death. "Damn it sensei!" She shouted.

"So.. team... I need some help with some.. romance stuff.. so here's what I need you 4 to do." A desperate Kakashi said.

"HELLS NO! You started this by mentioning redoing the academy if we failed Jack Frost! Now you gotta deal with your own problems!" Shouted Naruto pointing her finger in Kakashi's face.

"BU-BUT But... but." stuttered Kakashi.

"Sorry sensei, your on your own here." smirked Kiba followed by a barking Akamaru.

And the three headed out to train as a team, leaving Kakashi there, with no plans.

**8 Hours From The Bell Test**

Kakashi probably figured his students where still training, due to their long history of determination they have been the only students that where smart enough to train together and the fact that they have a dog with them making it four probably makes you think they have the upper hand, not even close. Kakashi was going to have to bring it, he was going to use the Sharrigan.. and might have the will to injure them extremely..

He and his room mate Kurenai has been living together ever since Maka tricked them in to moving in together, Kakashi was trying to confront Kurenai by asking her out on an date, only because she has changed since Asuma broke it off with her, since he has been spending a lot of time at work, because Naruto has been put under the kuniochi label and Asuma had to sort out all the problems kuniochi cause through paper work. If Naruto turned out to be a male, then they probably would still be together.

"KAKASHI!" shouted Kurenai from down the hall.

Kakashi smiled to himself, he always pulled clever pranks on Kurenai.

He wondered how his students where doing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Team 7 has been training for the whole day, to the point where they fell asleep on The Spot, but when they awaken.. it'll be so close to the test.

**2 Hours From The Bell Test! **

Naruto's eyes raised slightly to Kakashi attempting to awaken her. "Wakey, Wakey guys! Its Bell Test time! Now get up so i can explain the rules." shouted Kakashi.

"What? what time is it? It's 4:30 already?" asked Naruto.

Kakashi shamed his head, "Nope, it's 2 hours before that actually."

"THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE?! Wait.. DID YOU BOOZOS SLEEP IN MY SPOT!?" complained Naruto. So loud that she has awaken the whole team 7.

"Huh what's going on?.." Kiba asked.

"The bell test is now.. early!" cried our Naruto. Followed by an angry Akamaru.

"What? why?!" asked Kiba.

Kakashi smirked, "Because.. My romance problems told me so."


	9. The Bell Test Saga Part 3

Sasuke looked towards Kakashi, "Early?... Perfect." smirked Sasuke.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN PERFECT?! THIS IS TERRIBLE! Jack Frost cheated us because we didn't help him with his girl problems!" Shouted Naruto with her fist balled up in front if her face.

"Calm down Naruto... We've been training all day yesterday, to the point of falling asleep on the spot, I think we're ready." smirked Kiba, laid back and surprisingly more cool about the whole situation. But they had no idea what they were getting into.

Naruto sighed then said, "Ok..tell us the rules Kakashi.."

Kakashi smirked,"Usually the rules would be, I have 2 bells, and there was suppose to be 3 of you and only 2 of you will have the bells and passed." Kakashi smiled and then continued, "Well, since there's four of you and since you guys improved.. there's gonna be some changes... I have 3 bells, Akamaru must have a bell or he'll be forced to leave Team 7." Everyone looked at each other, since Akamaru has been a important part in the team since he's the only one that got along with the whole team.

Kakashi continued, "Two of the bells will be hidden far away from each other deep inside the woods, on the opposite side on the woods. You'll find clues leading you to the bells, like traps or notes." Said Kakashi pointing to his left and right, indicating where the bells would be.

Kakashi continued,"I'm sure you all know that they'll be heavily guarded by my personal creations. Although the last bell... is with me. And I'll be standing here in open space reading my favorite book if any of you decide to take me on. If you don't have the bells in six hours, you fail.. all of you, even if you have one or two bells."Said Kakashi.

The group looked at each and backed up from Kakashi and formed a group meeting on the spot.

"Ok, these odds are pretty thin.. But 6 hours?" sighed Kiba.

"Look, this is what we are going to do, I'll go to the right side and Kiba and Akamaru you go to the left, Naruto is going to use her clones to escort us and speed up the search. Once we get the bells, we all come back here and take on Kakashi at once." Sasuke explained, with her usual serious voice.

"That's all nice Sasuke, but one flaw, my clones are going to be use only for searching. My clones are just as weak as Akamaru as a pub, even if I summon 20 clones, they'll only last an hour before I get completely exhausted and they disperse. And once they do, i can't make them reappear at your location once i get my chakra back. So the clone idea is out of the question." responded Naruto.

Kiba sighed,"Hmmm, ok then... me and Akamaru will go left, you and Naruto will go right. We meet up on the tree over there once we got the bells, if any of us aren't there, go and help." said Kiba pointing to the tree in front of them.

"Good, also, I set up traps since the last time Sasuke crashed my training spot all around the area, so look out for additional traps, they could be useful to getting Kakashi as well unless he knows about the them." said Naruto to the team.

Everyone nodded then turned to Kakashi.

"Oh and one more thing before we begin." smirked Kakashi before removing the headband from the left side of his eye, revealing the Sharingan.

"Have the will to kill, or you will not make it out of the test alive."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Begin!" shouted Kakashi, team 7 dispersed, Kiba and Akamura went to the left and Sasuke and Naruto went to the right.

'Hmm, getting the hidden ones before mines, smart. Guess I don't need to use this eye after all, well, for now at least.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Sasuke where jumping through the trees, trying to find any sighs of clues leading to the bells.

In till they hit one, literally.

Naruto got hit by a flying log trap and sent flying in to the ground.

"OW! What the hell was-" before Naruto could finish and get back up Sasuke stopped her.

"Don't get up! It's booby trapped! if you get up over those strings above you, you can bet this whole place will go up in flames!" warned Sasuke.

Naruto now realized the dozens of strings keeping her down to the ground. But when she landed.. how come she didn't land on the strings. She must have activated something.

"Wha- What the?... What kind of sick trap is this!?" shouted Naruto.

"At least we got our first clue." said Sasuke in his normal boring voice.

"But how the hell am I gonna get out of here!?" shouted Naruto.

Before Sasuke could answer they saw an white dog with an headband, blue cloths and sunglasses and it was over one of the strings. Naruto was confused but Sasuke knew exactly what this dog was and who he was.

'One of Kakashi's summoning dogs, Riji. if he sets this thing off, he'll take no damage and could be re summoned..' Sasuke said to himself.

"No little puppy.. stay away from the strings.. away.." said Naruto softly.

The dog was right over Naruto now, and stepped over the strings perfectly.

Sasuke could do nothing that came into mind, the strings where to tiny for his legs to step over.

"Naruto... it's going to set off the bomb.." Sasuke said.

"WHAT? I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU KILL ME DOG, ILL COME BACK AND HAUNT YOU!" shouted Naruto.

The dog didn't listen, he stepped on the string, which resulted in Naruto and Sasuke shouting, "NOOO!"

The blast was so huge Kakashi could see it from where he was.

He smiled to himself then said to himself, "Seems they found their first clue.."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akamaru and Kiba was jumping through the trees then stopped in till they saw the blast behind them.

"I hope they are ok.." sighed Kiba followed by Akamaru nodding his head in agreement.

Kiba turned his head forward to 2 clone Kakashi's.

They caught them by surprised and then did hand signals and both shouted, "Fire Style: FireBall Justu!"

Kiba and Akamaru went wide eyed and 2 huge fire ball blast fused into each other and made one big blast.

Kiba dodged it by heading to the right and Akamaru jumped to the left.

"I always wanted to perform my new Justu.. Naruto taught me and Akamaru this yesterday while training!" yelled Kiba to the 2 clones.

"Fangarang!" Performed Kiba while Akamaru made two clones of himself, and Kiba made three clones of Akamaru. "Attack!" commanded Kiba while the Akamaru's rotated in an boomerang way. And they all attacked the Kakashi's.

But the both if them dodged them flawlessly.

"Thanks for the useless move Naruto...,..." sighed Kiba.

"Ok Akamaru, Full blown attack code 5!" commanded Kiba followed by an barking Akamaru in agreement.

Kiba and Akamaru both attacked the clones head on, the clones where dodging while backing up their perfect follow up combo attacks in till Kiba smirked.

"Now Akamaru!" shouted Kiba.

Behind the clones where the holes where the Fangarang has ended up at after being dodged.

The holes started to glow as the clones backed up on top of them and blew up in an successful blast that dispersed the clones.

But Kiba and Akamaru didn't realize the third clone in the clone through an kunai at the perfect spot at the back of Kiba's shoulder. And Kiba dropped to his knees in weakness. The clone jumped out and hit Akamaru in the back by surprise, which resulted in knocking out Akamaru. The clone grabbed Akamaru and disappeared in a huff of smoke.

"AKAMARU!" Shouted Kiba at the top of his lungs.

He got up and started to slowly walk forward in a attempt to find his puppy.

He groaned in pain at each step he toke.

Then he stepped in another bobby trap and a rope below him stringed him up and held him upside down from a tree. And there was a note on the tree right in front of Kiba's face.

Kiba red the note, "_Got Ya Sasgay! _

_From, Naruto" _

Kiba got mad and shouted, "NARUTO!"

Kakashi could here the scream of anger, he smirked and said, "I would go see what's going on, but my 'girl problems' is making me pretty lazy."


	10. The Bell Test Saga Part 4 Finale!

**6 Hours Away From The End**

Kakashi was reading his favorite orange adult rated book, Icha Icha. Although the author was unknown, one day he wanted to meet this unknown author and get a autographed version of Book 17, The Wrath of the Dark Sexiest Princess.

Kakashi could chuckle to himself at how he got into this book.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Kakashi's birthday, Kurenai didn't know what to get him, or to get him anything at all.

Then it hit her, payback.

Kurenai rushed to the book store, "Maya, I'd like the first volume of Icha Icha please." Asked Kurenai to the book store clerk.

"Huh? Kurenai.. I never knew you where into these kind of books." Said Maya, shocked.

Kurenai smirked them replied, "It's not for me."

Kurenai has returned to Kakashi and her's apartment.

"Kakashi! I got your present!" cried out Kurenai.

Kakashi was on the couch, he looked over to Kurenai at the door and said, "I told you I didn't want anything for my birthday."

"Just take it scarecrow..." sighed Kurenai.

Kakashi sighed then got up and got the bag from Kurenai.

And there it was, the first volume.

"Um Kurenai.. I don't really-" before Kakashi could finish, Kurenai put her hands on her eyes and started to fake cry.

"You don't like it?! I looked up and down the leaf village for it!" cried Kurenai.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head and replied, "No! No! I love it, I might read it right now.."

Kurenai stopped fake crying and said, "Really? For me..."

"Well... no.. I could get the towels for you if your going to continue crying through.." Kakashi responded sadly.

'What kind of guy turns down a crying women?' said Kurenai to herself in her mind. 'Will plan B.'

"I'll make sure to donate this through.." Kakashi said but before taking a last look at the book, it said 'Ways To Look Cool While Wearing A Headband Over Your Eye.'

Kakashi went wide eye and said, "I must have mis red the title... Ill read it then."

Kurenai smirked as Kakashi opened the book and red it.

It started out as a romance thing but then Kakashi got so into it that he couldn't put it down. Which completely offended Kurenai.

"WHAT THE HELL?! YOU PERVERT!" Kurenai blushed furiously as she knocked Kakashi straight into the bathroom and the door closed when he landed in the bathtub.

One of Kakashi's ninken, Pakkun appeared.

"Pakkun? What are you doing not asleep?" Kakashi asked.

"Kakashi.. you do know that she used Genjustu on you right?" sighed Pakkun.

"Of course.. but this is actually pretty interesting." smirked Kakashi continuing to read, "Best prologue ever!" cried out Kakashi.

Pakkun sighed then said, "You confuse me sometimes Kakashi."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi could remember it like yesterday, before he could think of that day anymore he heard a scream from the distance, "NARUTO!"

It was Kiba's voice, he must have found his first clue then.

Kakashi was guessing he got caught into Naruto's silly traps, when Kakashi inspected this place for a test, the whole area was full of them, Naruto did only 35% of his job.

He wondered if Naruto was dead or has a few broken bones yet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke shoved off pieces of bark from trees that was holding him down, the blast was incredible, there was no way or how Naruto survived that.. But that didn't stop him.

"Naruto! Naruto!" shouted Sasuke while pushing off the huge pieces of bark and earth off of the area where Naruto was trapped. The blast left an huge hole in the area.

"Great Sasgay, you idiots already scared my training spot area!" Shouted Naruto from behind Sasuke.

"Ho..., How did you?" Sasuke was shocked, Naruto didn't have a scratch on her.

"Im not stupid enough to be jumping through trees with you, you always seem to find some trouble.. So I had one of my clones to replace me, while I toke careful view around the area." explained Naruto.

"How did I not realize..." asked Sasuke to himself. He's trained himself with this kind of stuff, so the person he's facing could never try something like this.. a clone switch out.

"I did find a clue through, over there, something came flying out of the blast, it must have been buried underground the trap." explained Naruto while holding up a tiny metal ball. "It's the thing you put inside a bell."

"So we must be heading the right way.." said Sasuke.

Naruto nodded and they headed off the same way they where before.

"I don't think tree travel is the smart way to go anymore.." sighed Naruto.

Sasuke nodded in agreement.

They continued down the path, where their theory says another clue leads. They both knew that another trap was ahead, so they where prepared.

"You know where you set your traps right?" asked Sasuke.

"Of course! Im not stupid." responded Naruto.

Sasuke looked up and said, "Well we wouldn't want to trap ourselves..."

"Please.. none of us well get booby trapped. And if they where, they'd be dead." sighed Naruto.

"What about Kiba idiot? Maybe we should have thought this out more." responded Sasuke.

"Im sure he's smart enough not to get caught by them..." Naruto said, realizing a few other flaws in their plan.

"Kami Naruto... If you've killed Kiba-" said Sasuke, with a little panic in his eyes.

Naruto growled and sighed, "Well-"

Before Naruto could reply, a familiar bark accord in front of them.

"What was that?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke went wide eyed when he had a theory about what it was.

"Akamaru!?" asked Sasuke.

"What? Impossible.. he's screwing with us Sasuke.." said Naruto, kind of convinced its Akamaru as well.

"What if he's not? And it's probably a clue.. since its the way we're suppose to be going in the first place... Kami Naruto! You killed Kiba!" explained Sasuke followed up with shouting.

Naruto stood back a bit, shocked. "Lets go check this out!" said Naruto.

Sasuke nodded then they both headed off.

They kept following the barking sound, it was going from right to left to every direction.

"I can't believe you killed Kiba..." sighed Sasuke, "I was starting to like the guy, then you got to go off and murder the guy."

"SHUT UP WILL YA?! I DIDN'T KILL ANYONE!" shouted Naruto, but deep down she thought she could have actually killed him, or is bleeding to death as they speak.

Naruto and Sasuke walked up on a camp, a camp of Kakashi 6 clones...

"Ok... I think Jack Frost is enjoying this a little to much..." said Naruto to Sasuke like looking downward.

"No Naruto, this is our next clue..." said Sasuke.

Naruto looked back up and nodded, they watched what the camp was doing.

One of the clones where holding a angry Akamaru, who was barking violently.

"I got the dog." said one of the clones to another.

"Where's the rest of us that was with you?" responded the other clone.

"The Kiba kid disperse them." replied the first clone.

"Is he dead?" Asked the second.

"Probably." responded the first.

Naruto frowned then said, "They know we are watching them.."

"Huh? How come?" asked Sasuke.

"Clones don't communicate with each other like that, because they would know if one of them dispersed!" shouted Naruto before jumping out of the bushes and confronted the clones.

"Very good Naruto.." said one of the clones.

"Give us the dog!" said Naruto.

But without answering the clones jumped and full on attacked Naruto. She could successfully dodge the first 2 punches but the roundhouses her sending her flying to the ground.

"Idiot.. should have went the stealth way..." sighed Sasuke to himself.

Sasuke jumped up from the bush he was in.

Sasuke was in his fighting form next to Naruto who was on the ground next to him.

"Need help Damsel in Distress?" smirked Sasuke. Sasuke then frown and payed his full attention to the clones.

Naruto blushed in response, why couldn't she keep her eyes off of him.. she forgot completely about the clones.

Sasuke jumped up in the air and lashed at the first clone that was closet, the clone blocked it with his arms. Then Sasuke jumped from that clone with a successful punch to the face to the other clone. One of the other clones kicked Sasuke to the ground, but then as he got up for a rebound. Hands came up from the ground, and then grabbed Sasuke's leg.

"What the?!" shouted Sasuke before being pulled completely into ground.

Naruto got back her senses then performed, "Shadow Clone Justu!"

15 clones where now standing in front of 6 Kakashi clones.

It started to rain, hard.

"You five! Go dig up Sasgay!" commanded Naruto.

"Ok boss!" Said the clones.

"Ok bastards! Get ready to feel a future Hokage wrath!" shouted the real Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**5 Hours Away From The End**

The fight has been going on for an hour, and every 10 minutes the rain got heaver.

There was only 2 Kakashi's left, one of them was still holding Akamaru hostage.

Naruto only had 5 left, and they just managed to dig out Sasuke.

6 on 2 now, the odds before, but now in their favor.

Naruto was in exhaustion, "Finally out the hole Sasgay?"

"Shut up.. lets just take these guys on and get Akamaru." replied Sasuke.

The clone that wasn't holding Akamaru did hand sighs, the rain made enough water to create a water dragon all the way where the hole was from the booby trap blast.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Justu!" performed the clone.

Sasuke eyes widen,'Oh no.. not this Justu'

Sasuke turned to his back, and saw an huge water dragon, lashing at him, Naruto and her clones.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto and jumped them both out of the way.

Unfortunately, the clones could not and got caught and disperse. Sasuke landed on his feet and Naruto landed on her side, not expecting the water dragon at all.

The clone still had his hands together, and the dragon put its self back together, due to the heavy rain.

"NARUTO RUN!" warned Sasuke while getting up and running the opposite way the dragon was, Naruto looked up and panicked, she then ran off and followed Sasuke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**3 Hours Away From The End**

Kiba has passed out from the blood running through his head, he could have cut the rope but the kunai that stabbed him must have had some poison on it, and he was hallucinating and it never crossed his mind.

He was dreaming about him hanging there, dying slowly from Naruto's stupid trap. And never becoming a Inuzuka clan leader..

Naruto and Sasuke has been running and hiding for 2 hours, but the dragon kept finding them, Sasuke even attempting to use his FireBall Justu to stop him and Naruto even tried to stop it, but no matter what they did, it seemed to get bigger. They kept running, in till they finally lost it, or it couldn't come this far without the clone losing all of its chakra.

The came across a passed out Kiba, with blood running down his shoulder.

Naruto gasped, "Oh god.."

Sasuke silently looked down, and threw shuriken at the rope, 'he doesn't deserve to die this way..' Sasuke said to himself.

Naruto got on her knees, tears flew through her eyes. She was crying out "sorry!" the whole time, which in the way she was saying it made Sasuke even more sadder.

Kiba landed on the floor.

"Couldn't have catch him first?..." said Naruto sadly, with more tears going through her eyes.

The impact from the fall made Kiba groan while he was still asleep.

"Wait he's still alive?" asked Sasuke, picking his head up, completely fooled.

"Huh.. THIS IDIOT MADE ME CRY!? WHY WAS HE SLEEPING!" shouted Naruto in anger.

Sasuke checked his pulse, he was indeed still alive.

Sasuke grabbed the note, saying 'Got ya Sasgay!'. He then said, "I knew it! You almost killed Kiba, and we don't even have the dog either!"

Naruto put her head down in disappointments, accepting the beat down Sasuke was giving her.

Sasuke then noticed something on the back of Naruto's note, it was a poem. Sasuke read it out loud.

It said, "3 Little children who hates to help people with love problems, decided to play, it was a game of hide and seek, the boy and his dog where it, the boy couldn't find the 2 other children because they ran into trouble, the boy got tired and decided to sleep... The 2 other kids got in trouble with a dragon.. it chased them to the sleeping boy, but dog was gone. The kids got the sleeping child, and headed out to look, they found the dog with 1 stone, and underneath the stone was 2 other ones."

"Dragon?! Sleeping child? Missing dog!? That bastard planed this whole thing? Smarter then he looks.." sighed Naruto.

"2 stones under the 1... Naruto.. Akamaru is with Kakashi! The real one.. and the bells are under Kakashi, in the ground..." explained Sasuke.

"What?! That lying little rat..." said Naruto in anger.

Sasuke looked over Kiba trying to wake him up, no luck.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and said, "Naruto, we need your clones to carry Kiba, and for something else.. I have an idea."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi was still reading his favorite book, he saw 2 clones carrying Kiba by his legs and his arms, and Naruto and Sasuke walking next to each other towards Kakashi, they both had a serious face on.

'They must have figured it out..' said Kakashi in his thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok Jack Frost! We know where the two other bells are! Now tell us where the bells are and dig them up for us and we won't have to hurt you!" shouted Naruto.

Kakashi laughed, and said, "You think I didn't notice the two clones under me, about to pull me in? And I'm guessing you thought your clones would find the bells directly under me?"

"What the hell?! How'd-" before Naruto could speak, Kakashi disappeared before the clones could jump up and grab him. Then the spot where the clones where, exploded.

"Damn it!" shouted Sasuke.

Kakashi appeared behind them and dispersed Naruto's clone and Kiba's back landed hard on a rock, which awakened him.

"OW! Wait am I dead?.." said Kiba, rubbing his back.

Kakashi poked his head in his line of sights, and peacefully said. "Not just yet.."

"AAAAHHHHH!" screamed Kiba in terror.

"Damn it Kakashi! Where's Akamaru!" yelled Naruto, while she and Sasuke got in fighting form.

Kakashi looked over to where his clone was holding the Akamaru in the bushes, the clone had a tight grip on Akamaru, and walked over next to Kakashi.

Kiba smirked, "You've underestimated us sensei.. there was one more thing Naruto taught me yesterday.."

Kakashi and Sasuke raised an eye brow while Naruto smirked.

The Kiba you thought, turned into Akamaru while the Akamaru you thought was Akamaru turned in to Kiba.

The now revealing Kiba picked pocket Kakashi while behind him and yelled, referencing to when he said 'Theres one other thing Naruto taught me yesterday' "THE ELEMENT OF SURPISE!" followed up with Kiba slashing Kakashi with his claws, which ripped through his mask, now the mask had four slashes on it with blood dripping through it.

Kakashi's clone realized what happened and violently tossed Kiba to where Akamaru, Naruto and Sasuke.

'Hmm, so this whole time I thought I had Akamaru but it was really Kiba, I've really had underestimated these children... that won't happen again..' Kakashi said to himself in his mind.

Sasuke never expected this and said to himself in his mind, 'They must have switched out before getting captured by Kakashi... nice work Kiba..'

Now all four of the team mates got into their fighting form.

Kakashi laughed, "You've passed!"

"WHAT?! What about the last 2 bells!?" shouted Kiba.

"There never was 2 other bells.." Chucked Kakashi.

The team looked at each other then back at Kakashi.

"WHAT!? I ALMOST DIED LOOKING FOR THOSE BELLS!" Kiba shouted.

"I GOT BURIED BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID CLONES!" Sasuke shouted.

Akamaru was barking furiously,

"I ALMOST AND THOUGHT I KILLED KIBA!" Shouted Naruto even louder.

"About that.. WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING ABOUT THAT TRAP!" Shouted Kiba at Naruto.

"Heh heh.. Sorry about that." Naruto said rubbing the back of her head.

"Why wouldn't you just tell us there was only 1 bell?!" asked Sasuke.

Kakashi tapped his finger on his chin, then replied, "Because my romance problems told me to."

"SENSEI!" Shouted Team 7 at the top of their lungs.

'I think this team might make it yet..' said Kakashi to himself in his mind while being complained at by Team 7. 'Well.. unless they kill each other before the enemy does..'


	11. Challenging Ino

Naruto has been having the same weird dream since the Bell Test, it annoyed her and it didn't make much since in the first place.

"Ahhh! Man this is a boring week!" cried out Naruto with her hands behind her head. "Ever since the Bell Test the jobs around here has been full of lawn work and chasing that same damn cat that keeps running away!"

Sasuke was at Naruto's apartment for reason's unknown, and they were sitting down in front of each other on the floor with a scroll separating them, they have been studying it.

"Come on Naruto, you know we're still rookies..." replied Sasuke while placing his finger on her chin.

This action made her blush furiously, and the only words that could manage the come out of her mouth was a tiny squeal.

"Sas-Sasuke?..." whispered Naruto, with his finger still on her chin.

"Your calling me Sasuke now?" responded Sasuke.

Sasuke then reach in for the kiss, Naruto did the same and as they where about to smash lips, Naruto finally awaken.

"Argh.. I hate that stupid dream..." growled Naruto, who denies that she might have a little crush on Sasuke. Her long blonde hair was going straight down, while wearing her white T-shirt and boxers.

When she looked to her right she saw Kiba at the window, "Do you always talk to yourself in your sleep?" he asked.

Naruto blushed when she realize he was there the whole time, "DAMN IT KIBA, STOP BREAKING IN MY HOUSE WILL YA?!"

"So I couldn't hear you saying 'Sasuke' in your sleep?" smirked Kiba.

Naruto growled then asked, "Why are you here anyways.."

"Well, First of all, I think you should stop wearing those pony tails, your long hair style looks much better. Second, I think we should help Kakashi with his girl problems, or he's gonna keep screwing us over with payback." explained Kiba.

"Why should I listen to you?!" asked Naruto, a little offended about her hair style.

"I haven't been wrong yet." smirked Kiba, and it's true, he has streak of being right, but all streaks must come to a end.

Naruto looked down and realized she was still in bed and blushed a little more then she was.

"What's with the blushing, and the Sasuke wet dream? Is your hormones kicking in? Are you gonna start hitting on any guy you see at night? Dream or not?" laughed Kiba.

"SHUT IT DOG BREATH! Why are you still here anyways? It's like 2 at night..." replied Naruto angrily still in bed.

"Cause I got money, and I'm hungry.. Sasuke almost blew me out of his house with that fireball thing when I jumped into his window." explained Kiba.

"Why not bring Akamaru?" asked Naruto.

"Cause.. he's out like a log.. nothing's gonna wake him out." as soon as those words came out, Naruto looked down and sighed.

"Ok let me get dressed." said Naruto.

Kiba smirked then acknowledged, "Leave the hair down or you won't get any ramen!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Kiba was walking down the streets of the Leaf Village at night, Naruto's hair was done with a hair strand sticking out of the top of her forehead. She had her sleeveless full orange shirt with small orange tight shorts coming up to the thighs.

Kiba and Naruto continued down the streets in till they ran into the Yamanaka family at Bar-B-Que.

"Kiba? Naruto? How are you two doing!" said Maka. Which made Ino and Inoichi turn back to look at the two.

"Mrs. Yamanaka, Mr. Yamanaka, The blonde..." politely said Kiba in till ending with a growl.

"Naruto.. Mutt..." rudely replied Ino. "What are YOU two doing here, interrupting OUR family dinner night."

"Please honey.. Naruto, you could eat with us anytime. This whole village would be trying to kill her, but she just scares them away. That gains my respect." said Inoichi with a smile.

"Oh, that's alright Mr. Yamanaka.. we where just heading to the Ramen shop." explained Naruto with her hands rubbing the back of her head with an goofy smile.

"Hm, so not with my Sasuke and instead with this dog, fine with me." coldly said Ino.

"Ino!" shouted Maka.

"No.. Actually Sasuke and Naruto are hitting it off! They dream about each other, when we fell asleep on our training field, they where like 'Naruto..' and 'Sasuke..'!" smirked Kiba.

Naruto looked coldly and darkly at Kiba, Kiba didn't see her but could feel the dark aura impaled on him, but he didn't care.

"I think your Sasuke, is gonna ride off to the sunset with a blonde, A blonde thats not you!" shouted Kiba pleased with himself.

"Wha-What? Your lying!" cried out Ino, while Naruto was still coldly glaring at Kiba.

Maka sighed and said, "Finally.. I think Naruto and Sasuke would make a good couple actually."

"MOTHER! Grrr, Ok Naruto! I challenge you to a fight for Sasuke's heart tomorrow!" shouted Ino.

Naruto widen her eyes and yelled, "I denie-" but was cut off by Kiba, blocking her mouth with his hand.

"She accepts!" Shouted Kiba.

Ino growled and frowned furiously.

Kiba was so pleased that he didn't notice Naruto balling her fist up about to strike Kiba.

Naruto grabbed Kiba by the face and started to drag him while saying, "Uh.. we got to head out now."

Naruto dragged Kiba to the ally and threw him against a wall.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" shouted Naruto.

"I'm sorry... I just really don't like her." growled Kiba balling his fist up.

"Fine.. ill fight her, only because she gets on my nerves to.." sighed Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gato was awaiting for his assassin to arrive, in his office. The location was unknown.

Then Zabuza has arrived by appearing from a tiny puff of smoke in front of Gato.

"Zabuza.. Demon of the Mist.. I think you know why you are here.." Gato smirked evilly.

Zabuza looked down at the short Gato sitting in his chair, and replied, "You already have a hit on the bridge builder.. what do you want now, old man?"

"I want you to kill 3 ninjas.. genin. They will get in the way of our plans. Their identities are, Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, And Naruto Uzamuki." chuckled Gato, "Easy targets. Although you might have to get past the copy cat ninja Kakashi."

Zabuza smirked then said, "Hmm The last Uchiha, Inuzuku heir, and the demon child.. I accept.. I kill them and the builder gladly.."


	12. Worst Chapter Ever (Not Really)

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba were walking away from a beaten down Ino in the middle of street, as if it was an crime scene.

"Did you have to tell her, me and Naruto had romantic relationship, that's an uncool lie.. idiot." sighed Sasuke.

"And did you have to make me beat down that poor little girl?" sighed Naruto.

"It was all wroth it guys! Those 15 seconds of Naruto putting down on that spoiled brat was the best seconds of my life." laughed Kiba.

Kakashi appeared in front of Team 7 in a puff of smoke.

"KAMI KAKASHI! STOP DOING THAT WILL YA?" shouted Naruto.

Sasuke sighed, Kiba and Naruto told him about the Ino thing, and how we should help Kakashi with his romance problems. Sasuke agreed, if Kakashi continued with his cruel version of payback, if that exist.. then one of us will end if dead.

"Ok Kakashi.. we've decided to help you with your romantic issues.." sighed Sasuke, followed by the rest of the team nodding.

Kakashi looked surprised but replied, "Sorry children, but I don't need your help anymore, when you denied the first time.. I accepted."

"THEN WHY WHERE YOU SCREWING US OVER THEN?!" shouted team 7 at Kakashi.

"Cause me romance problems told me to?" smiled Kakashi.

The whole team sighed, then Kiba looked upwards at Kakashi's mask.

"Hey sensei.. you mind showing us what under that mask of yours?..." asked Kiba.

"No." said Kakashi with no face expression or voice expression.

Naruto tilted her head a little, "Well I'm pretty interested to.. just give us a tiny peak."

"No." responded coldly Kakashi with no expression.

Kakashi then rudely then grabbed his book and was about to leave in till he remembered why he showed up in the first place.

"Oh and Naruto, I couldn't help but notice your new look, it looks.. better then before." and Kakashi disappeared ending on that note

Kiba smirked at Naruto giving her a "The streak continues" look.

Naruto put her head down and spat, "Shut it dog breath.."

Sasuke noticed her hair as well, it suited her, he doesn't know why, but he liked it, which made him uncomfortable. He never told anyone this, but had a weird weakness for girls with long hair.

"We're gonna find out what's under that guys mask someday, but I doubt today.." Said Sasuke.

"Why you say that?" asked Kiba.

"Because we have no idea where he ran off to.. or where he lives..." explained Sasuke.

"Actually.. I know exactly where he lives." smirked Naruto.

"Where?!" Asked Sasuke.

"He lives with Miss Kurenai.. I heard her complain to Mrs. Yamanaka about how her prank on Kakashi failed, because he enjoyed some book or whatever, then she started talking about how she moved in Kakashi apartment awhile ago." Explained Naruto.

Team 7 smirked and nodded, 'Time for some payback.' they said in their heads.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zabuza was called back to Gato's office for unknown reasons.

"What now?..." asked Zabuza.

"Zabuza.. the boss lady is here..." sighed Gato.

Zabuza's eyes widened, the only person he was afraid of more then the horrors he has committed over the years.

"Zabuza.. I hope you bring me success on this hit, in 5 days, the builder will make it to the Leaf Village. Remember, you can leave the builder nearly dead or dead, I could care less.. but you will kill Team 7.. or I'll kill you.." coldly said the unknown women who was hiding her face in the shadows.

Zabuza nervously nodded.

She then stepped out of the shadows, and it was Maka Yamanaka. The mother of Ino, the wife of Inoichi.

Maka smirked evilly, "Team 7 dies, no matter the cost."

A/N I'm going to end on this story for a little while, I'm going off for vacation with my family, so I decided to end note on an cliffhanger.. The next story will be twice as long through..


	13. Worst Chapter Ever (Not Really) Part 2

Asuma was wondering down to the streets of the Leaf Village, he was making his way towards the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

'I really wished Kakashi could get the guts to get Kurenai these flowers himself..' laughed Asuma to himself.

Asuma walked up to the shop, but no one was there, Maka was always at the flower shop, out of the 8 years of knowing her, she was _always _at the shop at this time of day. Never has she missed a day, she loved flowers almost as much as she loved Inoichi.. If she loved him at all.

Asuma decided to check in on Maka and see if everything was ok.

Maka slapped her hand on her desk, "Did you just question me you little brat?! You two idiots are at my office to see what your dealing with, Team 7 has the nine tails demon, things can get messy. Zabuza I've erased your name and face from Konoha's list of rogue ninja's, so your free to walk around. So if you don't come back with there heads, ill just take yours!" shouted Maka.

And it was true, Maka was so advanced that she could take them both out easily, she realized her strength and killed both her parents, she then blamed it on a couple civil war soldiers back at her village. That was only a rumor through.

So Zabuza nodded his head.

Asuma heard the shouting from deep inside flower shop, Asuma made his way down to where the shouting was coming from slowly.

The voice sounded like Maka, it also in a way didn't, they sounded cruel, rough and cold.

'What's going on?..' said Asuma to himself in his head.

Asuma found the source and it was behind an closed door, Asuma was about to knock in till he heard the words 'Kill Team 7' and 'Bring me their heads or ill take yours.'

Asuma listened in a little more.

"Once the nine tailed demon is dead, we can continue farther with our plans, and the Leaf Village will finally be crushed." coldly said Maka.

"If you don't mind answering boss.. but how are we going to destroy the Leaf?" asked Gato.

"We? Pfft. _I _won't have to raise an finger, I wouldn't answer your stupid question, but i have one word... Pain." laughed Maka evilly.

'Was that Gato?! And Pain?...' said Asuma to himself in his head, shocked by this new founding information.

"... Someone is here... Asuma.. I can smell his special cigarette anywhere." sighed Maka.

Asuma was for the first time wishing he never smoked.

"I'll take care of this boys." Maka said, while walking out of her office doorto find Asuma in an fighting stance.

"Damn it Maka! Your an spy aren't you?!" shouted Asuma, hoping someone on the streets could here him.

"Not exactly, No need to shout by the way Asuma, I made an sound barrier from chakra when I found out you were here the second I smelled you." sighed Maka.

Asuma growled, fighting Maka wouldn't be such a good idea, due to the fact that she can do a sound barrier, only advanced ninjas with perfect and better then better chakra control. Even through if it was bluff. He needed to warn the leaf.

Asuma ran and burst through the window on the wall which led to an back alley.

Asuma whistled for his personal messaging bird with a special whistle he bought from the item store. The bird would be here in 2 minutes, tops.

Asuma ran and went to the left, the left led to an wall and Asuma was about to ninja jump to the roof, in till his right/ jumping leg produced blue looking chakra; it twisted violently and Asuma dropped down to the fall followed up with screaming of pain.

Asuma looked back to see Maka standing there, coldly looking at Asuma.

"What makes you so special?... Are you some weird hybrid or something?" asked Asuma, still filling huge amounts of pain in his right leg.

Maka sighed, "I have special chakra, it allows me to do special ability's due to it, if I explain them all, your leg would probably decompose by now. But one thing I can do is transfer my chakra in to an human's skull in a certain way and cause your skull to be violently crushed... I could have showed you when I killed your little bird." explained Maka while holding up Asuma's dead bird.

Asuma smirked a bit while looking down, he reached for an Kunai with his right hand and brought it up quickly about to throw it at Maka.

But Maka raised her right hand faster then his. She applied her chakra into his right arm from distance, only in a millisecond, literally, it was that fast.

Asuma suddenly felt intensive heat in his right arm which made him lose nerve in his arm and he dropped the kunai.

Asuma's arm then went fully blue out of chakra and disappeared out if no where. No blood, or gore, it just cleanly disappeared.

"AHHHHHH!" screamed Asuma in pained, probably the most pain he has ever felt in his life.

"Like that one? Your arm is floating around in a dimensional hole as we speak. Oh, I forgot to mention, I really wished you never got noisy, I happen to actually like you as an friend." smirked Maka.

"Arghh... Who hired you..? Sand Village?" struggled Asuma while putting pressure on where the right arm left off on, but did nothing.

Maka walked up to Asuma helpless on the ground, she place her hand on his forehead, and applied chakra into his skull, which toke a full 3 seconds.

Asuma shouted in pain at each second in till his head glowed blue and blood flew out of every opening in Asuma's head, and right there on the spot.. Asuma died.

Maka looked at Asuma's dead body and said, "Im not working for the Sand.. or any other if the villages... Im an Uchiha."


	14. The Hell Test

Team 7 where making their way to Kakashi's house for some good old payback, they made their way by Yamanaka Flower Shop, Maka called out their name.

"Hey Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke!" Shouted Maka getting their attention.

They looked over her way, and made their way to the front of the flower shop where Maka was standing.

"Yes Mr. Yamanaka?" asked Sasuke.

"Your teacher needed some flowers, may you please deliver these to him?" asked Maka.

"Uh huh, we were heading his way anyways." smirked Naruto. Kiba smirked and nodded his head in agreement.

"Ok then, have an nice day Team 7!" giggled Maka.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damn you sensei... When we get to you, we'll unmask you and get our revenge for the little Bell Test stunt you pulled.." commented Naruto, while looking down on the flower in her hand.

Sasuke patted Naruto and Kiba on the shoulder, and pointed upwards.

They glaze up, Kakashi's apartment.

They smirked at each other, ready to go to action, and show their sensei something worst then hell or the Bell Test.

But they didn't know what they where getting in to, they didn't even have a plan..

Team 7 was going to have to face off on Kurenai, Kakashi's dogs, and even Kakashi himself..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto climbed up the window, followed by Sasuke and Kiba. They decided to leave Akamaru behind, to tell their story if they die in this uncharted area.

Team 7 crouch down stealthy, and found out they where inside a room, due to the family photos with Kurenai In them and Genjustu books, they guessed they where in Kurenai's room.

They heard Kurenai's voice outside the closed door, "Fine Kakashi! Ill be in my room if your not coming out if yours, so don't expect any breakfast."

Team 7 had to think fast, Naruto ran into the closet door, Kiba hid under the bed, and Sasuke jumped and hanged over the window, out of sight.

Kurenai burst through the doors, "Damn you Kakashi.. I can't believe he's being so stubborn!" Kurenai said to herself.

She walked over to the bed and sat on it, Kiba was sweating furiously.

"Hmm, I need to head out.." Kurenai decided to herself, heading out of the door, "Im going out for some Bar-B-Que Kakashi!" followed up with a door closing sound.

A word didn't come from Kakashi room in response through.

Team 7 came our of their hiding spots, they stealth their way to the living room, on the right side of the living room had to be Kakashi's room!

The only other door was a bathroom, they knew that because the door was open, at least the seat was down.

Naruto made military hands sighs, theywhere saying, 'Target inside, follow my lead, then execute!'

The rest if the team nodded.

Naruto slowly open the door, and peaked inside.

No one was there, it was Kakashi's room. They could tell by his old team photos and photos with his dogs.

Sasuke picked up the one of his old team and looked closely at the photo.

Naruto's eyes widen, she started to shutter, "Gu-Guys... look..."

She said shaking, while pointing at a shelve. The team turned around and looked at what she was pointing at.

It was a Bell with an note saying, '_Wanna do it again? Place: My apartment, Time: NOW, Chance of survival: 5%. But since you brats decided to break into my apartment, instead of the Bell Test.. lets call it the Hell Test. ;)'_

The team's reaction was the same, and Kiba finally spoke, breaking the silence, "We should have never came here..."


	15. Chapter 15

"So the Hell Test?.."

"Yep.."

"Are we just gonna stand here?"

"I am.."

"But you might die."

"We're dead anyways.."

"Your useless Kiba.." sighed Naruto.

Sasuke was thinking about jumping out the window, or just simply blowing this whole place to pieces with the FireBall Justu, But on the other hand it was Miss Kurenai's home to..

Before Team 7 could move a muscle to react to The Hell Test, they blinked their eyes once and Kurenai appeared in front of them. Which freaked them all out.

"Miss Kurenai!?... you startled us," Naruto was relieved; unless Kakashi was playing mind games. Kiba was still not moving, expecting a poisoned kunai in his shoulder or a ransom note with Akamaru's picture on it.

Sasuke realized what just happened, 'She used Genjustu. It must have been when she stepped in the room, even through none of us looked in her eyes. Guess we underestimated her.' thinking Sasuke with a almost half smirk of impression.

"There's no need to be scared, well actually, I was trying to scare you.. why are you in my home again?" questioned Kurenai, titling her head a little.

Team 7 looked at each other, "Visiting : Payback : Flower." where the words coming out of the 3 ninjas mouths separately.

Kurenai giggled, she then looked at the flower.

"So that flower is for me? You shouldn't have." the words ranged around Team 7s ears.

Naruto looked down at the flowers and replied, "Oh, no. They're for Kakashi sensei."

Kurenai giggled, "I didn't know children your age had crushes already."

Naruto blushed a bit and replied "No! No! Sensei forgot these at the flower shop.." This made Kiba and Sasuke chuckle in entertainment.

"Hm, well Kakashi isn't here; to think about it.. I never know where he is." Kurenai placed her finger on her chin while speaking.

"Well, to tell you the truth, we came here to unmask Kakashi and get some revenge for those stunts he pulled." spoke Sasuke in a polite manner.

Kurenai smiled, "Mind if I tag along?"

Team 7 rose a eyebrow, they turned around from Kurenai and formed a group huddle.

"Her Genjustu could be handy..." sighed Kiba.

"But what if she's working with Kakashi sensei; hell, what if she IS Kakashi sensei, he could have transformed into her just to throw us off." whisper-shout Naruto just so her teammates could hear.

"Then we'll let her hang herself. Keep her close by, and if she does ANYTHING out of the ordinary in any shape or form, be prepared." commanded Sasuke back to Naruto.

Team 7 nodded their heads in agreement. They turned back to Kurenai who was just waiting their as if she was getting a graded test back, "Ok you can tag along." spoke Kiba.

Kurenai smiled, with Team 7's help, she can finally get her revenge on all the stunts Kakashi pulled on her.


End file.
